Frond
Frond was the former mediator of the Homelands. She was preceded by her mother, Raindrop, and succeeded by her younger brother, Stormcloud. She was 37 when she died. Appearance Frond was a female carbonvix with pale pinkish-brown fur, her eyes were a sea green colour like her mane and the skin between her webbed paws, which was rimmed with apple green. Her paws, tail tip, muzzle and ears were a chocolate colour, and her armour was a dark green. She was taller and slimmer than the average carbonvix. Personality Frond was described to be "one of the kindest vixes you would ever meet" and she carefully watched over the vixes in her care. It was quite easy to emotionally manipulate her, Stormcloud managed to threaten her into silence by threatening to kill their family if he was banished. As she grew older, she became weary and tired, as the sickness her mother had fallen to took her as well. Story She was born to the previous mediator, Raindrop and her mate, Coot. She was very hardworking, often being found with the librarians studying. When her mother died when she was only 13, and the Homelands were plunged into chaos. She worked hard to restore balance to the Homelands, eventually bringing back harmony at the mere age of 16. When she was 20, she married Ringlet. She later found out she had the same sickness as her mother, and decided to not have biological kits so they wouldn't suffer the same fate. She later adopted her niece and nephew to protect them from Stormcloud after their mother, Lost, ran away along with her sister, Asteria. She later succumbed to her sickness at 37, telling her kids to leave the homelands with her dying breath. Relationships Ringlet Ringlet was Frond's mate. She loved him dearly, spending a lot of time hunting, reading and singing with him. She was devastated when he died to an infection at 26, vowing to remain single and never love again. Stormcloud Fron's younger brother. She feared him, knowing that if she did something wrong, he would kill her family, although, deep down, she did care for him. Hades They trusted eachother, and were always close. Hades knew all of Frond's secrets, and helped her through tough times, she is deeply grateful for this. Eques She trusted him with dark secrets, including the one about her children, she viewed him as an equal. Trivia: - She is named after fern fronds. - She originally had no apple green on her mane or chocolate markings. - The disease she died of is unknown. - She is the only mediator without any connection to a greek god. Quotes: ''"I am not your mother, and Ringlet is not your father..." ''-To her adopted kids, on her deathbed. ''"These necklaces belonged to me and your mother, please take one so if she's out there, she will know who you are." ''- Also to her kids, on her deathbed. ''"Goodbye, my friends, I hope I'll see you again..." ''- Her last words. Gallery Frond'sregrets.png|Frond's regrets, by @Snowystar32 CarbonVix.png|Her old design before the bases came out Frond.png|Official refrence sheet, drawn by @SquishKitty, coloured by @Snowystar32 Category:Carbonvixes Category:Royalty